Risk
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: A gift for ChristyCullen101! Kyle/OC, Clyde/OC. Enjoy!


**A gift 4 da awesome- sauce ChristyCullen101!!!!! Makin' up 4 u writin a one- shot 4 me!!!!!! Mary will b featured (as will her less famous sister, Holly), but, in light of noodle311's new story (its called South Park's got Talent, read it, its really good :)) I shall b pairing Mary up w/ Clyde, and Kyle w/ Christy!!!!!! Enjoyyyy!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

Holly's P.O.V.

I was playing cards with my daughter, Paige, when she asked me a question I didn't have an answer to.

"I'm _all _in." Paige said, pushing her chips to the center.

I looked at her warily. "Are you sure about that, Paige? You're taking a big risk, doing that."

Holly looked at me, tilting her head. "What does _risk _mean?"

I thought about it for a few minutes, and then I had it. "There's no _real _definition for that, Paige. It's all a matter of opinion. Here, let me tell you a story about Aunt Mary that she told me many year's ago..."

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I finished putting on my lip- gloss and turned to face Christy.

"How do I look?" I asked, striking an obnoxious pose. Christy was over my house helping me get ready for my date with Clyde.

She laughed. "Just GAWGEOUS, darlin'." She sighed. "Your so lucky to have Clyde. Kyle doesn't even know I exist!" She said, pouting.

I looked at her confortingly. "C'mon, he'll come to his senses someday, and realize that you guys are meant to be together."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

I frowned. I really wanted to help her out with this, but I _really _had to go. I was late already.

"Well, bye." I said, before leaving.

I was thinking about what I could do for Christy when it hit me. I smiled.

_

* * *

_

Clyde's P.O.V.

I saw Mary walking through the doors of the theater. I frowned when I saw her expression.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I _pinky _promise!" I said. She laughed.

"Ok, well, Christy has this crush on Kyle, and I was wondering if you could maybe, ya' know, drop a few hints?" She asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Of course, Mary. He keeps telling me how much _he _likes _her!_" I said, smiling at her. Her jaw dropped.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

_

* * *

_

Christy's P.O.V.

"No! I won't do it!" I said to Mary, crossing my arms. It was the next day at school, and Mary had just told me to ask out Kyle.

"_Please _Christy! I promise you he'll say yes!" Mary begged me.

"Hmmm. Do you swear? I asked her. She nodded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She said, putting a hand over her heart.

"You know, I'll fulfill that wish if you're wrong." I said, wagging a finger at her. She laughed and nodded.

I breathed deeply. "Ok."

I walked slowly towards Kyle, Mary trailing behind me. He was standing near Clyde.

"Dude, here she comes!" I heard Clyde whisper to Kyle.

I turned back to face Mary, a suspicious expression on my face. "Mary, did you-?"

I was cut off when I accidently bumped right into Kyle.

I blushed, as did Kyle.

"So, um..."

"Yeah, so..."

Mary nudged me, and I felt a sudden rush of confidence.

"Kyle, um, will you go out with me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Cool."

Mary and I walked away, and Mary high- fived me. It was then what I realized what a risk is. A risk is like jumping off a bridge, and maybe, if you're _really _lucky, someone will be there to catch you.

_

* * *

_

Holly's P.O.V.

Paige frowned when I was done telling her the story.

"That seems like a rather long story just to tell me the definition of 'risk.'" She said, snorting. I smiled. She took her attitude after me.

"Well, it's all true." I said.

"No it isn't." She said, rolling her eyes.

I nodded vigorously. "_Yes _it is."

She narrowed her eyes. "So if I ask Aunt Mary she'll tell me the _exact_ same story?"

I nodded. "But be careful." I said, grinning. "Your aunt's _very _sensitive. It would be a _risk_ to ask her."

She couldn't help but smile.

_

* * *

_

**Yea, kinda short 4 a one- shot, but i wanted it 2 b REALY good!**

**I named Holly's daughter Paige cuz if u read the epilogue 2 ATJGW, u'll remember tht she was going out w/ Theo Sykes (by PiScEs- BlOsSoM69), and 1 of my friends name is Paige Sykes, so voila!**

**Hope u liked it, ChristyCullen101!!!!**

**-CC**


End file.
